Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (2013)
Plot Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Has Been Released On October 1st, 2013. And That DVD Has Been Released In January 3rd, 2014. Synopsis All 9 Cartoons Is The Journey Of Adventure. And The Adventure Has Just Began. Summary/Recap This movie has 9 cartoons and more than 9 villiains. The story starts as the cartoons of their top all-star TV channels hit their adventure when George misses his friend Master very much. So the cartoons begin their journey to another before the end - as it will be before it's too late. Casts Harley Bird As Peppa Pig Oliver And Alice May As George Pig Tom Kenny As Spongebob Squarepants Bill Fagerbakke As Patrick Star Peter Browngardt As Uncle Grandpa Eric Bauza As Belly Bag Kevin Michael Richardson As Mr. Gus Adam Devine As Pizza Steve Jack McBrayer As Wander And April Winchell As Sylvia Errors *Belly Bag Has No Zipper Teeth While We Almost Done For Singing "City Of Light". *Pizza Steve Has No Left Handed. *Patrick says "You said it!" without the mouth open. *Mr. Gus Eyes is the between Peppa Pig and Spongebob Squarepants. Songs *Dancing on Villes *Tutti Frutti *City of Light *Mammy *It's A B Movie *Technology *Worthless Cartoon All Stars The characters, from different franchises are: *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants And Patrick Star *Peppa Pig: Peppa Pig And George Pig *Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus And Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Wander Over Yonder: Wander And Sylvia *Adventure Time: Lumpy Space Princess International Releases *United Kingdom - October 10th, 2013 *Canada - October 11th, 2013 *Spanish - November 3rd, 2013 *French - November 21st, 2013 *Japanese - December 1st, 2013 *Czech - December 6th, 2013 *Italian - December 12th, 2013 *Danish - December 16th, 2013 *Russian - December 29th, 2013 *Czech (2nd Dub) - January 4th, 2014 *Russian (2nd Dub) - January 7th, 2014 *Swedish - January 19th, 2014 *Dutch - January 29th, 2014 *Finnish - February 1st, 2014 *Brazilian Portuguese - February 6th, 2014 *Dutch (2nd Dub) - February 14th, 2014 *Hungarian - February 19th, 2014 *Brazilian Portuguese (2nd Dub, Studio Gabia) - February 29th, 2014 *Hebrew - March 5th, 2014 *Polish - March 18th, 2014 *Australia - March 23th, 2014 *Norwegian - March 27th, 2014 *Icelandic - April 5th, 2014 *Brazilian Portuguese (3rd Dub, VTI Rio) - April 14th, 2014 *Bulgarian - April 26th, 2014 *Asia- April 30th, 2014 *German - May 5th, 2014 Gif Gallery There goes the sun, here comes the night.gif Somebody turn on the light.gif Somebody tell me that fate has been kind.gif You can't go out, you are out of your mind!.gif George Pig cry.gif George Pig cry 2.gif It's my function!!!.gif Hands rages and explodes.gif Gallery Sketch25614917.png Sketch25614923.png Sketch25614929.png Sketch25614934.png Sketch25614940.png Sketch25614945.png Sketch25614949.png Sketch25614954.png Sketch25614958.png Sketch256141153.png Sketch256141158.png Sketch25614123.png Sketch25614128.png Sketch256141213.png Sketch256141218.png Sketch256141222.png Sketch256141227.png Sketch256141231.png Sketch256141235.png Sketch256141240.png Sketch256141444.png Sketch256141448.png Sketch256141452.png Sketch256141457.png Sketch25614151.png Sketch25614155.png Sketch25614159.png Concept Art Sketch25614635.png Sketch25614640.png Sketch25614646.png Sketch25614654.png And also a Motion Picture Soundtrack *Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Soundtrack (2014) Website Go Online At cartoonallstarstotherescuethemovie.weebly.com 'Full Movie And Download' Google Drive (Download) YouTube Transcript *Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (2013)/Transcript *Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (2013) DVD Trailer/ Transcript *Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (2013) Trailer/Transcript And also a short film called "Uncle Grandpa Meets Peppa Pig" See The Full Transcript Of Uncle Grandpa Meets Peppa Pig, Click Here. Full Online Google Drive Dailymotion YouTube Gallery Sketch25614659.png Sketch2561474.png Sketch2561478.png Sketch25614713.png Category:Crossovers Category:Movie